Murder, Murder SHINee
by SHINeeisRamen
Summary: Key is a detective with a secret. He rapes and beats his boyfriend, Taemin. But what lenghths will Key go to when Taemin finds the love of his life? KeyXTaemin and MinhoXTaemin. Disclaimer: I do NOT own these guys.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Minho. I-I"

"You love me?"

"You know I love you. But I gotta go, Key will be home soon"

"Well I'll see you later Taemin. I know you'll find a way for us to see each other again"

"Yeah I'll work on that. See you whenever that is Minho Hyung"

Taemin hung up the phone and waited for his boyfriend, Kim "Key" Kibum, to arrive home. Taemin met Key in high school and ever since he had been Key's.

*Flashback*

'Well I guess today is my first day at Seoul South High' I thought to myself as I walked through the busy halls. I walked up to my locker where there were a bunch of girls chatting, most likely about me. I could tell by the way they were staring.

"Hey w-what do you think your looking at" I said, gaining an ounce of courage.

One of the girls pointed straight passed me. So I turned around only to see a boy sitting against some lockers cutting himself with a razor. I cringed at the sight and turned back to face the girls who were giggling at me.

"Look at his face", said one of the girls.

"W-who is he", I asked suddenly feeling sorry for the other boy.

"His names Key. Nobody goes near him", said another girl.

"Yeah he's a total freak", another girl butted in.

"Well, I'll see you guys around", I said turning around and staring back at the boy. He was about the same size as me accept he had dark bangs and he was wearing a leather jacket and leather pants along with a pair of combat boots and by now he had started to get up and make his way to class as the bell rang.

I made my way to my first class and scanned the room for a spare seat and spotted one next to the boy from before.

"Hi my names Taemin. Would you mind if I sat there?"

Key didn't reply so I took a seat anyway.

On my second week at Seoul South Key finally began to talk to me and we grew quite close. I would always tell Key that he should stop inflicting pain on himself and eventually he did.

But things started to change when Key took away my innocence. It was unexpected and the most horrible thing I have ever experienced.

After this things weren't the same. Key became a lot more forceful. He never warned me before he'd touch me and once we graduated high school he never let me out of 'our' house.

Key went to college and became a successful detective and I am unemployed and stuck in a huge house with nothing to do but cook and clean for Key. Not long after Key got a job as a top detective I met Minho.

Minho is a door to door salesman and the day he knocked on my door was the best thing to come out of my life. He understands that I cannot be with him right now and we spend as much time as we can together. I love him but right now I guess I'm just Key's bitch.

*Unflashback*

"Taemin, Key Hyung is home and is incredibly horny"

Taemin inwardly sighed and headed toward the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning Key got up and went down the stairs for breakfast.

"What's for breakfast. I'm quite starving after last night"

"Toast", Taemin replied.

"Toast? You think that will get me through the day?"

"That's all we have right now"

"Well, today go grocery shopping then", Key said, obviously irritated.

Taemin mentally squealed in glee at the thought of getting out of the house. He might even be able to see Minho.

"Well, I'll be back around 8:00", Key stated before taking his toast and heading out the door, snapping Taemin out of his various thoughts.

Key arrived at work and received a message form his boss telling him that he and the other detectives were to report to his office for a sudden meeting.

"So I'm assigning this case to Key. Key, Lee Minjung, my wonderful assistant, will take you to the scene", Key's boss, Leeteuk announced.

"But boss why does Key get all the good cases?"

"Shut up Onew. Now no time to waste Key. I see potential in you", Leeteuk said before waving his hand to Minjung, dismissing her.

"Hey boss"

"What is it Jonghyun"

"Next time you should send Minjung to guide me to the crime scene", Jonghyun, one of Leeteuk's detectives said.

"Not in a million years. Now why don't you and Onew get back to work", Leeteuk suggested, once again waving his hand in dismissal.

Key walked around the crime scene inspecting every aspect. There was no evidence to be found so Key returned to the FBI agency. He walked into Leeteuk's office and explained to him that he had found no evidence at the scene and that he would start on some research.

Meanwhile Taemin had already arrived at the grocery store and was waiting for Minho out the front where Minho had promised they would meet.

"Hey, Taeminnie" said a voice that suspiciously sounded like Minho's.

Taemin turned around and jumped into Minho's arms.

"You came!"

"Of course I came. I love you"

"I-I love you too. So are we going grocery shopping or are we just gonna in front of the store all day?"

"I think we might go with the first idea", Minho said, holding Taemin's hand as they walked into the shop.

"Taemin, I'm pretty sure you don't need that much food and why did you buy so much milk, isn't Key lactose and tolerant?"

"What are you talking about this milk is for me"

"Well just hope Key likes the idea of you drinking a lot of milk"

"Well do you like the idea of me drinking lots of milk?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"It's settled then"

Taemin grinned as he swiped Key's credit card through the machine.

Key was funny like that. He treated Taemin like dirt, yet in a way he spoiled him.

After they had shopped for groceries Taemin invited Minho back home since Key said he would be home by 8 and it was only 5.

*Knock knock*

Key looked up from his laptop to the door.

"Come in"

Leeteuk walked into Key's office.

"You've worked hard today Key, so I think you should have the rest of the night off"

"What like an early mark?"

"Exactly"

"Umm. Ok then" Key said gathering his stuff.

Key walked past Leeteuk and Leeteuk said "I know you'll get to the bottom of this case Kibum, so don't stress over it okay?"

"Yeah uhh sure" Key replied before making his way home.

"I love you Minho" Taemin said in between deep meaningful kisses as they both lay on the sofa.

"How much?" Minho gasped.

"A lot" Taemin said before squeaked in surprise as Minho's member penetrated inside of him.

But what they didn't know was that someone had just pulled up outside. Someone who wouldn't be too happy about this.

"Taemin, I'm home and…"

Taemin and Minho looked up at the sound of someone else's voice and when they noticed who it was they parted and scrambled into their own pants. Key was standing there with an indescribable look on his face but you could tell one thing from his eyes. He was mad…


	3. Chapter 3

"Who the hell do you think you are" Key growled.

"A man who is in love" Minho replied, looking over at Taemin fondly.

"There's no such thing as love and Taemins mine" Key snapped, pushing Minho further away from Taemin.

Taemin tried to get up and help Minho but he had already got up and began heading toward the door.

"Think yourself as lucky Key because Taemin is an amazing person" Minho said, giving Taemin a brief loving smile, before leaving the house.

"Glad he's gone" Key sighed before running a hand up Taemin's naked thigh.

"Key, stop" Taemin pleaded, fidgeting uncomfortably under Key's touch.

"I'll stop when I want to stop" Key said casually sticking his fingers inside of Taemin…

THE NEXT DAY…

That morning Taemin woke early and went down stairs to cook Key's breakfast. He could barely move from what Key had done to him the night before. A few minutes later Key walked down stairs with a smirk on his face.

"Is that eggs and bacon I smell"

"Yes" Taemin replied absent mindedly, his thoughts completely on Minho.

"Good" Key said eating his breakfast and leaving before Taemin could even notice he had been there.

Taemin sighed before cleaning the dishes and deciding to call Minho.

"Hey Key, wait up" asked someone behind Key as he was walking down the halls of the agency.

Key stopped and turned around to see his boss, Leeteuk, running after him.

"Oh uh, sorry boss. What's up?"

"I just needed an update on your case. Any suspects yet?" Leeteuk said panting.

"A few"

"Oh really? Who?"

"Well there's this one guy who matched up with my research. His names Choi Minho. But until there's an interrogation I'll keep my eye on him" Key said in his serious detective voice.

"Great well I'll see you around" Leeteuk said before hurrying off to do more important things.

MEANWHILE…

*Taemin had convinced Minho to come over and see him again.*

"Minho, never leave" Taemin whispered, while snuggled close to Minho on the sofa.

"Taemin, you know I have to leave before Key comes" Minho replied, stroking Taemins face.

"Yeah, I know. I love…"

Taemin's voice was cut off by the phone ringing. He got up, leaving Minho and picked up the phone with a sigh and listened to the other end.

"_Taemin, it's me Key" _said a voice on the other end.

"Umm, what is it"

"_You know the case I've been working on right?"_

"Yeah"

"_Well my main suspect is Minho. I want you to stay away from him ok"_

"Key, don't be ridiculous. Minho's not a murderer"

"_Everything points to him Taemin"_

"I don't believe you" Taemin snapped "Minho's not like that"

"_Taemin, I'm a professional. I know what I'm doing and Minho is to be interrogated tomorrow. You should keep in touch with him by phone or something to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else. And don't let him touch you"_

"Umm… ok. But I know he didn't do it" Taemin said, as if trying to reassure himself.

"Yeah sure. See you later" Key said hanging up with a suspicious looking smirk.

Taemin hung up the phone with shaky hands and slowly walked back into the lounge room. Minho was sitting in the same place with a warm, kind-hearted smile plastered on his face. Taemin melted like putty at the sight but then he remembered what Key had told him just a few moments before. He had no idea who to believe anymore.

"Taemin, are you ok?" Minho asked with worry filled eyes.

Taemin, caught off guard by his question said "No, just leave me alone"

Taemin immediately covered his mouth, realising what he had said.

"Sorry Hyung. I-I-I didn't mean that" Taemin whispered suddenly shaking with sobs.

Minho gently put his arms around Taemin's waist, letting Taemin's head rest on his broad shoulders.

"Shh, it's ok I'm here for you" Minho said rocking the slightly calmer Taemin.

"I love you Minho, so much" Taemin said into Minho's shoulder blade.

"I love you too Tae baby. Whatever it is that's bothering you, you know you can tell me ok"

"Well, it's-it's Key"

"What did he do to you? Are you hurt?"

"No, it's something he said" Taemin admitted before Minho gave him a _go on _ look. "He told me that you murdered someone. You're the prime suspect for the case and your to be interrogated tomorrow"

Minho sat there taking it all in.

"Minho, please don't leave me, I know you didn't do it. You wouldn't, would you?" Taemin said in a panicked tone.

"Taemin look at me" Minho said, trying to calm his dongsaeng down. "Taemin I'm not leaving. I have nothing to run from. I didn't do it Taemin, you have to trust me"

"I-I think I believe you Minho Hyung. You would never lie to me"

Minho smiled at what Taemin had said. "I never lie. I promise" he said before pulling the adorable Maknae into a long chaste kiss.

"Well, I better get going. I need some sleep if I'm going to be interrogated tomorrow" Minho said, pulling away from Taemin.

"Ok" Taemin said. "But call me before you go to bed ok"

"I'll call, I promise" Minho said before giving Taemin one last longing kiss and heading out the door.

Taemin let out groan before hitting his head repeatedly against the arm of the sofa.

"Who the hell am I supposed to believe, Minho is so sweet and I know he loves me but Key is a detective and he's smart"… Taemin screamed in frustration before deciding he deserved a shower.

"You lose! Now you have to eat it"

"The whole thing?"

"Yes the whole thing"

"What is it anyway?" Onew complained looking at the bowl full of mashed up food.

Onew and Jonghyun were at work, bludging as usual playing a game of dare. Onew refused to run through the FBI agency naked so now he has to suffer the consequences.

"Onew, even I don't know what that stuff is. But you have to eat it, it's the rules" Jonghyun said with a look of pure entertainment written on his face.

"I guess your right…" Onew said slowly scanning the room for some sort of distraction.

He spotted Key over at the coffee machine. He's even talk to Key to get out of eating that crap and barely no one talked to Key unless they absolutely had to since everyone found Key a little weird.

"Hey Key how are you" Onew said in his colleagues general direction.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jonghyun whispered before Key walked up to where they were sitting.

"What do you want" Key asked, cautious of the fact that he had hardly even talked to these Hyungs before.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just wandering how that case of yours was going" Onew said casually.

"Well, I've found a main suspect and he is to be interrogated first thing tomorrow. I'm actually really confident he's the guy responsible for the murder" Key answered, on edge because of the fact they brought up his case.

"Who's the suspect?" Jonghyun butted in.

"Choi Minho, he's a really bad tempered guy. He's the definition of a murderer" Key replied, trying to sound cool.

"Choi Minho? You're talking about the Choi Minho from around here right?" Onew asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, how do you know him?"

"Minho and I were friends back in highschool, he's not bad tempered at all" Onew said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, I guess people change" Key rebutted.

"Yeah, what a shame. He was a great friend" Onew whispered just above hearing range.

Suddenly Onew started to remember all the great times he had with Minho back in highschool. But one memory stood out a lot more than the rest.

*Flashback*

"Come on Minho. Just this one period"

"But what if we get caught?"

"Then we run like hell" Onew said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Onew… I dunno" Minho said, torn between going to class or skipping with Onew.

"Come on. Who really wants to go to math anyway?"

"Not me. But I can't just skip out on it"

"Looks like someone's a chicken. If you don't skip with me I could eat you Minho" Onew teased.

Minho gave a light hearted chuckle before finally agreeing to skip math with Onew.

Minho and Onew were now at the riverside where most of their fellow classmates usually head to when they've had enough of school for the day.

"So, are we gonna do anything fun?" Minho asked, looking at Onew expectedly.

"Uhh… I dunno I guess we could go swimming" Onew shrugged, taking off his shirt and running down to the water.

"Hey, wait up!" Minho called tugging off his own shirt and running after Onew.

"Brr, the waters cold"

"Quit complaining Jinki, it was your idea to come here in the first place" Minho said playfully.

"Well how was I to know the water would be freezing cold" Onew retorted.

"Well it is water, water usually is cold" Minho said, splashing Onew in the face.

Onew splashed Minho back and this then led to a full on water fight.

But suddenly Onew went under. Minho shrugged it off at first thinking he would come back up but when he didn't Minho also went under, frantically searching the water for Onew. His eye caught a body under the water and he scooped it up and swam back to the river bank.

"Onew, can you hear me" Minho shouted.

When there was no response he checked Onew's breathing and airways but he wasn't breathing at all so Minho began giving him CPR. A few seconds later Onew coughed and water came out of his mouth. His breathing started again and began to quicken.

"Shh, calm down, calm down. You're ok" Minho whispered.

"You saved me" Onew panted.

"Uhh… yeah I guess I did" Minho admitted.

"I'll make it up to you someday"

*UnFlashback*

Jonghyun must have noticed Onew deep in thought so he said goodbye to Key and when he left he turned back to Onew, who looked like he was on planet Earth, sort of.

"Told you that guy is weird. Now back to eating the mystery food and no I haven't forgotten about that" Jonghyun said, trying to break the tense atmosphere.

"I can't. There's something not right. Minho would never do something like that and did you notice Key's facial expressions? He's definitely hiding something" Onew fussed.

"Your right" Jonghyun said, glancing at his watch. "But right now works over. We'll worry about it tomorrow, okay?" he gave Onew's shoulder a pat and left for home.

"Do you have to sleep right now?" Taemin whined.

"Well I am quite tired" Minho said from the other side of the phone.

"Just a few more minutes"

"Ok, a few more minutes won't hurt me"

All of a sudden the bedroom door swung open and Key walked in.

Taemin gasped and was about to hang up the phone when he remembered the whole Key thinking Minho was a murderer thing.

'How could I have forgotten such a thing' Taemin thought to himself.

"Is that Minho" Key whispered.

Taemin nodded in response.

"Ask him how he's going to get through the interrogation tomorrow"

"Hey Minho, how are you going to get through the interrogation tomorrow, please tell me you'll be ok"

"I don't know Taemin, I guess I'll just answer truthfully. Don't worry about me Taeminnie I'll be fine. Now all **i **have to worry about is which tie I'll wear" Minho said laughing it off.

Taemin giggled along but was shot down by Key's piercing gaze.

"Ask him if he did the murder or not" Key demanded.

"I'm not asking him that, besides I already know he didn't do it" Taemin whispered angrily.

"Just do it"

Taemin gave up "Umm…Minho"

"Yes Tae Tae"

"Did you commit the murder or not?" Taemin asked.

"Taemin, who told you to ask that?" Minho said, knowing straight away that Taemin wouldn't ask him something like that straight up.

"Key looked up at Taemin with an expression of astonishment.

"How did he know that?" he asked.

Taemin shrugged "He loves me. He knows me inside and out"

Key grabbed the phone off Taemin and held it up to his ear.

"Fuck off and never speak a word to Taemin again! Got it?" Key hung up the phone with force. "Get down Taemin. I'm gonna show that Minho who really owns you"

As the other end of the line hung up Minho shed a tear.

"I can't let him get to me" Minho told himself before wiping away the stray tear.

He lay down on his side and went through his thoughts.

'Maybe Key is just jealous of me and that's why he's framing me for this murder case'

'What if Taemins on Key's side. Maybe he's just playing me?'

'What if I somehow end up in jail? What will happen to Taemin?'

Minho eventually fell asleep, his troublesome thoughts soon forming into happy dreams of Taemin and himself.

THE NEXT DAY…

Minho woke with a start to the blaring sound of sirens. He quickly got dressed and fixed his hair before he heard footsteps trudging up his steps. Before he knew it some guy had him handcuffed and was guiding him back down the stairs.

"You're the main suspect of a murder case and I'm just taking you down to the FBI agency for a quick interrogation"

Minho stiffened at the guys voice. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Onew?" Minho asked.

"Ok, ok you caught me" Onew said.

"I never knew you were a detective. I thought you would be too lazy for that" Minho teased.

"Come on, I'm not that lazy"

"I'm sure" Minho grinned, suddenly remembering how lazy Onew really was in highschool, "Anyway, do you really believe I did this?"

"Not in the slightest. There's defiantly something up with that Key guy" Onew said, sitting Minho down into the cop car.

"Got that right" Minho whispered as the car sped off.

1 HOUR LATER…

"Where were you between 7pm and 8pm on Friday the 11th?" Key pressed.

"I was at home on the phone" Minho answered.

"Who were you talking to?" Key questioned.

"Taemin, I was talking to Taemin"

"How long have you and Taemin been acquainted for?" Key asked, surprised that Taemin and Minho had known each other for so long.

"That question is irrelevant" Minho said.

"Just answer me dammit!" Key yelled, pounding his fists on the table.

"A year" Minho said, unfazed.

"A year? Your precious little Taemin is gonna get it when I get home"

"Anything but that. Taemin doesn't deserve it" Minho pleaded.

"So I've found your weakness huh?" Key said slyly. "Well, admit to the murder and I won't lay a finger on Taemin again" Key bribed.

"I-I can't. I promised Taemin I would never lie"

"Well, looks like a change of plans then. Listen carefully ok, I will murder everyone you love just like I've done before" Key threatened.

Minho gave a look of utter fear and held his breath.

"That's right I'm responsible for the murder and if you tell anyone they won't believe you because I'm a detective" Key said cockily.

"Y-you can't do that. You can't"

"Watch me" Key said before walking out of the room, leaving Minho there to deal with the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Lee Honki and Song Seunghyun from FT Island are being introduced into this chapter and I made reference to "Good Morning Bob" in it and it is soooo hilarious! Lol Seunghyun is funny :D You should definitely watch it if you already haven't!

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN GOOD MORNING BOB OR ANYONE FROM FT ISLAND**

"So?" asked Leeteuk.

"He won't own up to it" Key said, a look of fake disappointment on his face.

"That's because he didn't do it Kibum" Onew said.

"Onew, have faith in your fellow detectives please"

"Look, boss. I know Minho and he's a good guy" Onew objected.

"And I know Key's a good guy" Leeteuk argued. "And Key, if you truly believe that this guy committed the murder we'll get it out of him"

Leeteuk signalled for all the detectives to enter the interrogation room and they all approached Minho.

"Choi Minho, admit to the crime and everything will be over and dealt with" Leeteuk said in a firm voice.

Minho looked up from the desk, his eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"I will not admit to a crime I haven't committed" Minho whispered, trying his hardest not to break down.

"Just admit it" Leeteuk said forcefully.

"You want your murderer? Well he's right there"

Minho pointed right towards Key.

"Who Kibum?" Leeteuk asked in shock.

Minho nodded.

"Stop staring at me! He's obviously not in the right mental state" Key said, justifying himself.

"Key's right. This guy is a criminal, he's probably mentally unstable" Leeteuk agreed.

"He threatened me! He said he'll kill everyone close to me! He's even capable of killing each and every one of you! He's psycho I'm telling you!" Minho yelled.

"The only one who is psycho here is you and since your not owning up to the crime the best thing we can do is send him to Seoul Mental Institution" Leeteuk concluded.

Leeteuk called the institution and not long after a man who presumably worked at the institute came in and grabbed Minho by the arms, forcing him to stand.

"The names Lee Kiseop. I'll be keeping a close eye on you at Seoul Mental Institution and you are?"

"Minho and I'm not mental" Minho said.

Kiseop chuckled briefly before pushing Minho towards the door.

"Didn't you hear a word I said? I'm neither a murderer nor crazy!" Minho shouted.

"That's what they all say" Kiseop said.

As Kiseop pushed Minho passed Onew, Onew whispered "I believe you Minho"

"Onew just one thing, tell Taemin I love him and I'll be okay" Minho whispered as he was roughly pushed out the door.

"Well, another successful case. I think we should hit the clubs in celebration" Leeteuk suggested.

"I can't. I'm tired and I'm not celebrating someone innocent being put into a crazy hospital" Onew said.

"Me neither, I think I'll just chill with Onew" Jonghyun said.

"Well looks like it's just you and me Key" Leeteuk said, more as a question then a statement.

"Yeah sure, just let me call my boyfriend" Key said coolly.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jonghyun asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well you don't really seem like the lovey dovey type"

"Who said I was lovey dovey" Key said, eyebrow raised.

"Now, now. Stop with the chatter" Leeteuk said, stopping the arguement.

"I'm leaving. Come on Jonghyun" Onew interrupted.

"Coming" Jonghyun called out walking after Onew.

Key sighed and pulled out his phone, dialling Taemin's number.

"_Key? Is Minho alright? He's not answering his phone and..."_

"Shut up! They sent Minho to a mental institution. He's crazy Taemin"

"_What? Y-you're kidding right?"_ Taemin inquired.

"I'm serious"

At that Taemin began to cry softly.

"Taemin uhh... are you okay?" Key asked awkwardly, not knowing what to say in such a situation.

"_No but you don't have to worry, you were just doing your job" _Taemin said, in between chocked sobs.

"Well, anyway I'm going out tonight so umm... yeah"

"_Ok... bye"_

"Bye" Key said, hanging up and walking back to Leeteuk.

"Ready to go?" Leeteuk asked.

Key nodded and they headed off to the nearest club.

...

"So did you track down where the call went to?" Onew asked Jonghyun.

"Yeah this is the address. Do you think we'll find out much?" Jonghyun asked back.

"I don't know" Onew said, concentrating on driving there black sedan to the said address.

Once they arrived at the house they parked their car at the end of the street. Onew and Jonghyun had tracked down the call Key made and were set to search his house for information. They walked around the back of the house. One of the lights were on so they had to make sure to keep quiet and avoid the room upstairs, which someone was occupying.

Once they were in the house they started searching through drawers, finding a bunch of strange things; sex toys, chains, knives and a half eaten sandwhich.

"What the hell?" Onew said, holding up a whip.

"Trust you to check out the sex toys" Jonghyun said, while examining a large knife.

Jonghyun's hand accidentally slipped and the knife almost cut almost cut Onew's foot off.

"Fuck! Watch what you're doing Jonghyun!" He exclaimed loudly.

"What the heck! Stop talking so loudly!" Jonghyun yelled.

"Your being just as loud as I was" Onew yelled back.

Onew and Jonghyun heard the stairs screeching and covered each other's loud mouths.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A voice called out.

"No" Jonghyun replied in a muffled voice.

"No? What the hell? You can't say no! They'll no were here!" Onew said back in the same muffled voice.

Before Onew and Jonghyun had a chance to blow there cover even more than they already had a guy appeared from the other room with a bat.

"Umm...can I help you?" He asked curious as to why there are two guys standing in the living room with their hands shoved on each other's faces.

"No you can just carry on as if we're not here" Jonghyun said.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Minho or Key does it?" He asked.

Onew and Jonghyun exchanged glances and came to a silent conclusion.

"You must be Key's boyfriend then" Jonghyun asked.

"Sort of, my names Taemin" He said with a stretched out hand.

"Taemin?" Onew said "Why would Minho ask me to tell you he loves you and he'll be alright? I mean your Key's boyfriend not his"

"Minho told you to say that?" Taemin asked, touched.

"Wait I don't get it" Jonghyun said.

"Well... Key he's not exactly my boyfriend... he rapes me and Minho, I love Minho so much. But we can't be together because of Key" Taemin said, trying to explain his complicated life.

"What and your just letting Key do this to you?" Onew said.

"Umm..." Taemin began to say.

"Don't worry princess Key will be behind bars soon enough" Jonghyun interrupted "He's the murderer were sure of it"

"Really? But he's a detective" Taemin said out of disbelief.

"It's definitely him, we have proof" Onew stated.

"What proof?" Taemin asked.

"Well that's the thing, we don't have enough proof yet. That's why were here"

"If you get enough proof will I be able to see Minho again?"

"Maybe" Onew said.

"Well, look as much as you want. But you better be gone by the time Key gets home" Taemin said with a yawn.

"We will be and you better get some sleep you seem exhausted" Onew said, showing a hint of concern.

"I will, thanks" Taemin said before heading to bed.

...

Kiseop roughly pushed Minho into a small room. There were two other boys already in there.

"Minho, these are your room mates, Lee Honki" Kiseop explained, first pointing to a boy who was examining his own hands as if he was seeing them for the first time "and this is Song Seunghyun" he said, pointing to the second boy who was jumping up and down on his bed.

"Now you three play nice" Kiseop added before leaving

Honki and Seunghyun stopped what they were doing and greeted Minho.

"What's your name?" Seunghyun asked.

"Minho" Minho replied.

"Well, I'm Seunghyun and this is Honki and that over there is Bob" The one named Seunghyun said, pointing at a non-existent person in the corner "Say good morning to Bob" He added.

"Uhh... good morning Bob" Minho said, waving to the wall.

"I think Bob likes you" the other guy, Honki, said speaking for the first time since Minho had entered the room.

"Uhh...yeah" Minho replied, checking out the slightly small room he would be locked in.

It was cramped, with white beds, no windows and plain white walls.

"Hey Minho! Stop staring at Bob! Your making him feel self conscious" Seunghyun shouted.

"Oh sorry. I just ...like what he's done with his hair" Minho said, carefully dodging the bullet.

"Bob says thankyou and that he would love it if you would go out sometime"

"No thanks, I'm already in love with someone else" Minho said as nicely as possible.

"Who is it?" Honki chimed in.

"Well.. his names Taemin and he's the most amazing person. I love him alot"

"Aww! Well, I'm in love with Seunghyun... but he's too busy with Bob" Honki whispered, so Seunghyun couldn't hear.

"I'm sure he'll come around" Minho said, feeling sorry for Honki.

"Your all crazy!" Seunghyun suddenly shouted for no reason.

"I'm not crazy!" Minho said firmly.

"Hey, what's so wrong with being crazy!" Honki said, obviously offended.

"Nothing" Minho yelled.

"Everything!" Seunghyun yelled back twice as loud.

Minho sighed heavily. 'This is going to be hell' he thought.

...

"Why exactly are we eating with our hands?" Minho asked as they were sat at the mental institutions cafeteria eating mush with their hands.

"Utensils can be used as weapons" Honki said.

"Well that makes sense" Minho told nobody but himself.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a guy walking up to their table.

"Hey guys!" A guy said excitedly.

Seunghyun and Honki inwardly groaned as the guy took a seat next to Minho.

"Hey! Hello are you two even paying attention to me!" He yelled, getting all up in their faces "Do you know what's up their asses?" He said to Minho "Hey, I haven't seen you before. You must be new. Well, I'm Kevin and I enjoy talking and smelling people. Do you mind if I smell you?"

"Go ahead" Minho said in a monotone.

The boy, Kevin, began sniffing at Minho's hair.

"May I ask what conditioner you use?"

"No"

"No? Why not! If I like the smell of a guys hair he should be willing to atleast answer my questions!" Kevin protested.

"Just leave him alone Kevin" Honki said, feeling sorry for Minho.

"No! You leave me alone! I thought you and me was friends!" Kevin yelled directly at Honki.

You could tell Kevin was making Seunghyun unhappy by the look of pure dissatisfaction on his face and he wasn't just going to sit there while Kevin was mouthing off at Honki.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Seunghyun screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kevin shut up after Seunghyun's outburst and slowly shrunk away.

"Are you alright Honki?" Seunghyun asked.

"Thanks to you I am" Honki said in a dreamy tone.

Minho just sat there frozen scared at the huge fit Seunghyun had chucked.

"Hey, Minho you alright?" Seunghyun asked.

"I'm gonna die here" Minho said in a hopeless voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in ages my mum threw out all the drafts of my chapters and then my imagination died…BUT SOMEHOW SURVIVED! Sorry it's kinda short though.

"Kibum, stop it!" Leeteuk said defensively.

"Come on Teukie! Your no fun" Key slurred, running his hands up Leeteuk's thigh.

"Look Key, Your drunk so let's go home"

"No! Screw You!" Kibum shouted.

Kibum brought up his fist and punched Leeteuk in the face. Leeteuk looked at Key in disbelief.

"Look Kibum, I think I better get home" Leeteuk says in pain.

"What? Why?" Kibum yelled.

"Well for one my nose is bleeding" Leeteuk said getting up and quickly leaving the dazed and confused Key.

…

Taemin just couldn't sleep that night so he lay in his bed reading a book.

"Hey Tae baby! Guess who's home!"

Taemin sighed. 'Just one night to myself is even too much for me to ask' Taemin thought as the bedroom door swung open.

"Ugh, Taemin I had the worst night"

Taemin didn't reply.

"Anyway, Leeteuk left for some reason, I don't really remember why but I had to walk all the way home! Can you believe that?" Key continued. "Wait, are you even listening?"

"What?" Taemin said, being dragged away from his thoughts.

"Nothing. Just shut up and lie down" key said, suddenly jumping onto Taemin.

Taemin struggled as Key tried to take off of his clothes.

"What's wrong Taemin? Do you not want me to hurt you?" Key said, acting all innocent.

Key laughed at his own sick sense of humour and placed his hands on Taemin's member.

At this point in time Taemin was wailing.

"Shut up! No wonder Minho went fucking insane!" _(A/N Oh yes, He want there!)_

"You! You didn't just say that!" Taemin yelled.

"Oh but I did. Now stop chatting with me and start screaming in pain again" Key said coldly.

"No… STUFF YOU!" Taemin yelled, picking up the lamp on the bedside table and hitting Key right over the head with it.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU BITCH!" Key screamed, blood staining his face.

Taemin was hysterical. He couldn't believe what he had just done but he felt a lot more confident after finally standing up to Key. Key bent down into Taemin's ear.

"You're gonna pay for that bitch" Key whispered before leaving the house in pure rage.

After Key left Taemin curled up into a ball and cried. It was times like these he really needed Minho hyung.

He was scared of Key.

He was in utter shock at what he had just done.

But most of all he missed his hyung.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning Minho" Honki said as Minho woke up.

"Good morning Honki, how are you this morning?" Minho asked in a sleepy tone.

"Great! Seunghyun and I spent the whole night just talking, it was nice" Honki said dreamily.

"I know. You guys kept me awake all night"

"We did? Sorry about that"

"It's fine. It seems like Seunghyun has been opening up to you" Minho said warmly.

"I noticed and I also noticed that I've been opening up to him a lot too. Maybe I'll even gain the courage to tell him how I feel" Honki said truthfully.

"You have to tell him exactly how you feel. Just know that I'm here to help. I know what it's like to love someone and not being with them and trust me it's the worst feeling" Minho said passionately.

Suddenly the door opened and Kiseop stepped in, his eyes landing on Minho.

"Choi Minho, you have a visitor" he announced "Be careful in there and you can call me if you need me" He whispered to someone behind him.

Kiseop moved aside revealing Taemin. Taemin stepped into the room, his gaze fixed on the love of his life.

"Taemin?" Minho said in disbelief.

"Minho" Taemin said back before being brought into a warm hug by his hyung.

"I missed you so much" Minho said pulling Taemin into a sweet kiss.

At this point Taemin had tears in his eyes. Minho was soothing Taemin and once Taemin had regained his breathe he said "Sorry I just missed you so much and I love you"

"I love you too Taeminnie" Minho said lovingly.

"So is this Taemin, your one and only?" Honki asked with awe.

"Yes" Minho said proudly. "Taemin, this is Honki, Seunghyun and Bob" Taemin gave Minho a confused look before finally understanding.

"It's nice to meet you Honki, Seunghyun and Bob" He said politely.

"Bob doesn't like you" Seunghyun stated.

Honki was taken aback at what Seunghyun had said about Taemin. Honki knows that Bob is only a figment of Seunghyun's imagination and he wasn't letting this slide.

"Seunghyun that's not nice"

"It's okay" Taemin said to Honki.

"No it's not okay! Seunghyun, I'm sick of Bob! You should be paying your attention to me! Excuse me for being selfish but I love you Seunghyun" Honki said in an outburst.

Taemin's mouth was agape, Minho was smiling an all-knowing smile and Seunghyun was stunned. He had never known Honki to be so straightforward. He had no idea of the feelings Honki had toward him and he had no idea of the feelings he had for Honki.

"Honki?" Seunghyun said walking over to where Honki sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just leave me alone ok? I know your always gonna be too busy with Bob to even look at me so I give up" Honki said, defeated.

"But I don't want to leave you alone. I never want to leave you alone. You just made me realise how much I love you, Honki. Bob can wait because now I wanna spend all my life with you" Seunghyun confessed.

Honki looked up at Seunghyun and smiled. Seunghyun almost fainted at the sight of Honki's angelic smile. "I love you Seunghyun"

"I love you too Honki"

And after those three words were exchanged Bob was long forgotten.

~A couple of minuted later~

"Minho, I'm scared" Taemin said suddenly.

"Why are you scared Taemin?" Minho asked concerned.

"I really didn't want to tell you this, I didn't want to cause you to worry but I hit Key over the head with a lamp and now he's really angry, he threatened me and stormed out of the house. I'm scared that when I go home after visiting hours he'll be there" Taemin said frightened.

"Taemin if he tries to do anything to you I promise I'll be there to save you"

"You promise?"

Minho nodded "And you know I always keep promises"

"Your too good for me" Taemin said.

"Nobody's too good for my Taemin" Minho said placing a soft kiss on Taemin's plush lips.

"Visiting hours are over" Kiseop said as he entered the room.

Taemin stood and hugged Minho as tight as he could, never wanting to let go but knowing he had too. They shared their goodbyes and Taemin left for home, scared out of his mind and shaking in his own skin.

He walked up to the door of the house and saw that there were no lights on at home. Does this mean that nobody is home?

He slowly opened the door and flicked on all the lights, checking each room in the process. There seemed to be no one home so he made himself a nice dinner and settled into bed.

Halfway through the night he was awoken by a noise. He opened his eyes but to his disadvantage he couldn't see a thing. All he could do was stare into the darkness. As he was staring into the darkness he heard groaning and mumbling along with footsteps.

"Hello?" He called out, immediately regretting it.

"Taemin?" Key's voice said back.

After hearing Key's voice Taemin was relieved up until he remembered how mad Key had been just hours before. Taemin suddenly felt weight hit the bed right next to him.

"Goodnight Taemin" He heard Key said before Key's breath evened out.

That's it? No sex? No beating? No yelling?

The rest of that night Taemin didn't sleep in fear that Key would wake up and hurt him.

~Meanwhile at the FBI agency place~

"Where IS Leeteuk?" Onew asked Jonghyun.

"I don't know. He said he would be here in at least an hour and It's been 3" Jonghyun said.

"We can't have a meeting without Leeteuk" Onew sighed.

"I'll try his mobile again" Jonghyun said, dialling their bosses number and holding the phone up to his ear, only to have the phone ring out again.

"Jonghyun, this isn't like Leeteuk and didn't he teach us to assume the worst?"

"What, are you saying he's been murdered?" Jonghyun asked, shocked.

"I am" Onew said grimly. "We gotta go search for his body"

"What if it was Kibum?" Jonghyun asked, scared.

"I'm assuming it was. Remember Leeteuk told us about the party. Key got really drunk so Leeteuk had to leave him there. What if Key was getting his revenge and taking out his anger on Leeteuk?" Onew said.

"What? So the guy murders people when he's angry?"

"I think so. Where did Leeteuk say he was when you called him last?"

"He said he was walking home along the back route of the city" Jonghyun recalled.

"Well that's convenient, Leeteuk was walking through the only parts of town where someone can murder you and get away with it" Onew said sarcastically.

"Well lets go search the area" Jonghyun said, leaving for the back alleys with Onew in tow.

…

"Here he is! I found him" Jonghyun called out, shining his flashlight on a dead body.

Onew walked over to where Jonghyun stood and chocked on a sob. "It looks pretty fresh, maybe a couple of hours ago"

Jonghyun had a solemn look on his face. He couldn't believe his boss was breathing just over an hour ago and now he just lay there motionless on the pavement.

"Looks like the murderer was in a hurry. It seems as if they just needed a bag of meat to take their anger out on" Jonghyun commented.

"Wait a second, take a close look at the wounds" Onew said pointing at the bullet wounds on Leeteuk's chest.

"What about them?" Jonghyun asked, dumbfounded.

"There obviously from the same type of guns we own and only detectives get these guns and look at the shell" Onew said picking one of the shells up from the ground.

"Exactly the same as ours" Jonghyun said, grasping the idea.

"Which can only mean one thing. The murderer is either us or Key"

"I didn't do it" Jonghyun said, eyeing Onew suspiciously "Maybe it was you"

"How could it have been me? I was with you the whole time! I'm obviously pointing out that we have proof that it was Key"

"Ohhh! I totally knew that!" Jonghyun said.

"We're gonna have to call the police and tell them everything we know" Onew explained.

"And we should warn Taemin as well" Jonghyun said.

"I'll call Taemin and you alert the police" Onew directed.

….

*ring ring*

Taemin and Key were awoken by the phone and Taemin picked it up.

"Hello?" Taemin said as politely as he could at 3:00 in the morning.

"_Hello, this is Onew from the FBI"_

"Hi. Is there anything you need"

"_Yes I'm here to warn you that we now have proof that your boyfriend is the murderer" _

"Key's the murderer?" Taemin shouted, immediately regretting what he had shouted because Key was well within hearing distance.

Key snatched the phone off Taemin and slammed it against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces.

"You're really the murderer aren't you?" Taemin asked quietly.

"Can't believe it took you this long to figure it out and you didn't even find out for yourself. Gosh you're an idiot" Key growled. "And now that you know I can't let you go around telling everyone can I?"

"I won't tell. Please just don't hurt me" Taemin whimpered.

"Who said I was going to hurt you?" Key said slyly, pulling out a gun from his pocket.

Taemin's breath hitched and he couldn't move.

Key pointed the gun in Taemin's direction, a malicious smile on his dark and mysterious face. He was ready to shoot Taemin, he had no choice and besides It would be fun.

Taemin's last thoughts ran through his head. He thought of Minho. Minho's smile, Minho's warm embrace, Minho's strong manly scent. He made his last wish, for Minho hyung to be happy, even without Taemin. He wished for Minho to stay strong and live a long life fall of fulfilment but he wanted Minho to remember him forever. And he wished for Minho to meet with him in the future…

…

CLIFFHANGER! BAAHAHAHAHA I'm almost as evil as Key is in this fanfic! .


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the last chapter guysss! This chapter contains some smut or whatever you call it. I hardly ever right it so don't blame me if it is shit. (I planned it out to be rough but it ended up all fluffy) anyways, toward the end it kinda turns into some sort of crackfic… but it still makes sense (sorta).. I hope you enjoy it anyway! I'm gonna stop typing stuff now so you can read the story… but I don't really think people read these things at the beginning of chapters anyway, _I mean who in there right minds would? Yeah, you can read the story now.

Key was ready to pull the trigger. His face, expressionless. On the other hand Taemin was prepared to die. He stood with the gun pointed at his head, his short life coming to an end.

Suddenly Key's face contorted in agony and he let out a sharp noise. Taemin was nonplussed he had no idea what was going on until Key's body collapsed onto the ground and Minho was standing there staring at Taemin.

Taemin was shocked and before he could recover Minho suddenly embraced him and asked "Are you alright?"

Taemin nodded "What have we just done"

"I had no choice Taemin. He was going to harm you and I couldn't have you hurt again"

"How did you know?" Taemin asked.

"It was released on the news that a murder took place and Key was a suspect and I knew that you would be next. So Honki and Seunghyun helped me escape the mental institution" Minho explained "I love you Taemin ah"

"Minho you really are the best to me. I love you so much and I really feel like right now is the best time to give myself to you. I want you to have all of me hyung"

"Taemin. Are you sure, right now?" Minho asked cautiously.

"I've never been so sure of something in my life Minho. Take me right here, right now"

"Okay. But you'll tell me if you want me to stop, okay" Minho said carefully removing Taemin's clothes.

Taemin nodded and took off his hyung's clothes. Minho placed Taemin down onto the bed and kissed Taemin's tender neck with affection. Taemin's grip tightened on his lover's back and he began to moan in ecstasy.

"I Love You So Much" Taemin said in between gasps.

"I Love You More" Minho said, giving up on planting kisses over Taemin and slowly moving further down, tracing Taemin's body with his fingertips.

Taemin couldn't hold it any longer and cummed onto Minho. Taemin blushed furiously. It had been the first time he had ever experienced that sensation. He had never been this attracted to anyone before.

Minho continued to caress each and every part of Taemin's body until he reached Taemin's entrance. He stuck his fingers in and received a good reaction from his dongsaeng. He held Taemin's butt in his hands.

"Are you sure this is alright Taemin?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes! Hurry though I can't wait any longer hyung!"

Minho smiled. He slowly and carefully put his hard one into Taemin. Taemin could feel Minho enter him with care and felt as if the whole world stopped just for this moment. Minho pulled it out and Taemin felt a rush of relief before the whole sensation began again and again and again. As the process went on it got faster and faster, but not so fast that it hurt. It was perfect.

Once Minho got tired he stopped and lay beside Taemin, trying to regain his breath.

"Minho that was amazing. I love you" Taemin whispered just loud enough for Minho to hear.

"Taemin, you are amazing. I love you too" Minho whispered back.

Taemin grabbed Minho's hand and held it close to him.

~Meanwhile outside the house~

"Do you think Taemin will be alright?" Jonghyun asked.

"I don't know the phone just cut off" Onew replied.

"I hope Key didn't murder him as well" Jonghyun said hopefully.

"Jonghyun I hate to break it to you but I Taemin is gone. If we are lucky Key will still be here, which is also very unlikely" Onew said, being pessimistic.

They arrived at the door of Taemin and Key's place.

"Here we go then" Jonghyun said, afraid of what would be on the other side of the door.

Onew bravely pushed the door open and they both ran up to the commotion they heard in the bedroom. They both burst into the bedroom and gasped at what they saw.

Minho and Taemin were both on the bed, stark naked. Minho was on top of Taemin kissing him with deep passion. This soon stopped when Taemin pulled away from Minho, blushing. Minho turned around only to be faced with his old friend, Onew, and a weird looking guy with the facial characteristics of a dinosaur.

"Ugh! Gross, gross, gross!" Onew said in disgust, covering Jonghyun's and his own eyes.

"Uhh, sorry Onew hyung" Minho said blushing.

He and Taemin quickly put their clothes back on, signalling for Onew and Jonghyun to look now.

"Sorry about that" Taemin said shyly.

"It's okay" Onew said, falling for Taemin's aegyo. "But what are you doing here Minho?"

"Key was going to murder Taemin. I couldn't allow it" Minho replied abruptly.

Onew smiled at how committed Minho was to Taemin. But looked up when Jonghyun called out to him.

"Onew hyung! You need to see this" Jonghyun called.

Onew waddled over to where Jonghyun stood and gasped yet again. There on the other side of the bed lay Key's cold corpse.

"Wha-what is this?" Onew asked Minho.

"I killed him. I didn't intend to but he had a gun pointed at Taemin, so I did the only thing I could do" Minho said, ashamed of his actions.

"Minho, you're my best friend but this is too much" Onew said, remembering his duty as a detective.

"Can you at least give me some time to say goodbye to Taemin" Minho said after a while of thought.

Onew looked at Taemin who was crying at the thought of Minho having to leave again.

"I-I guess I can let you off with this one"

"Wait, what?" Minho asked.

Onew looked over to Taemin again who had a sweet look of relief on his face. "Taemin doesn't deserve to lose you again and I need to repay you for being such a great friend"

"Hyung!" Taemin said hugging Minho.

Onew and Jonghyun melted into into a puddle like a couple of fangirls at the 2Min moment.

"So what's the plan?" Minho asked.

"You can stay with my cousin and his husband. They live on a farm which is virtually in the middle of nowhere. That way we can say you all died and we took care of the evidence" Onew said.

"Sounds good. How are we gonna get there?" Taemin asked, hurriedly.

"I'll drive you. It won't take too long"

…

*fast forward to when they get there*

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. I'll come visit occasionally, and by the way my cousin Eunhyuk can be a little… strange" Onew said as Minho and Taemin jumped out of the car.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure we know all about strange by now" Minho joked.

"Haha! Your right about that one. We really gotta go now though. I told Eunhyuk about you guys living with them and they're call with it so just walk up to that house" Onew explained.

"Okay bye hyung!" Taemin said happily.

"Yeah bye hyung" Minho said also.

"Bye my lovely dongsaengs" Onew said back.

"Farewell, people I hardly even talk to in this fanfic" Jonghyun said, waving.

"Goodbyeeee" Minho and Taemin said in unison.

*magically transport to when Minho and Taemin get into Eunhyuk's house*

"Hi! I'm Sungmin!" The guy who answered the door said excitedly.

"Hi. You wouldn't happen to know where Eunhyuk is?" Minho asked.

"Oh yes of course! You must be Minho and Taemin, I've heard a lot about you" Sungmin said, standing aside to make room for his guests to come inside. "I'm Eunhyuk's wifie by the way"

"Nice to meet you hyung" Taemin said, giving his best bow.

"It's nice to meet you both as well. Hyukie! Our new family is here" Sungmin called out cutely.

A man appeared from the top of the stairs and he made his way down.

"You must be Minho and Taemin, the boys my cousin speaks so fondly of" the man, presumably Eunhyuk, said.

"Nice to meet you hyung" Minho and Taemin said in unision.

"Well. You two can get yourself comfortable. Oh, and welcome to the family" Eunhyuk said warmly.

…

~One month later~

"Wake up sleepy head!" Sungmin cooed to Taemin who was still asleep.

Taemin fidgeted a little then realised what Sungmin was trying to do. "Go away. Wanna sleep"

"Don't make me get Eunhyuk to wake you. He'd tip a bucket of water over your head"

At that comment Taemin was up and out of bed in seconds. Minho and Eunhyuk had already woken up to shear the sheep and it was Taemin and Sungmin's job to milk the cows. Once Taemin was ready they both went outside and walked to the fields.

"So, how do you like it here?" Sungmin asked Taemin as Taemin played with a calf.

"I like it. It's peaceful and you guys are the best. Oh, and I get to be with Minho" Taemin said speaking fondly of his new life.

"I'm glad you're happy, you really do feel like my son but you also feel like my best friend, you know someone I can just talk to about… stuff"

"I know what you mean. Hey, Sungmin?" Taemin asked angelically.

"Yeah?"

"Is it possible to have a cow that makes banana milk?"

THE END!


End file.
